


It's not what you think!

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Betrayal comes in all shapes...and flavors.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	It's not what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did something lol. 
> 
> Just a lil something I wanted to write. Some fluff and funny Sanvers for you all. I hope it's ok and that you guys like it. 
> 
> Also, this was inspired by a photo our friend Vianca shared on Twitter.

Alex shifted on her feet, impatiently. She stood in the middle of the living room, glancing from the front door to the watch on her wrist. It was 10:00 pm, and the entire house was dark and quiet. She was the only one awake; her wife and their puppy, Gertrude, were peacefully sleeping upstairs.

Alex was getting good at sneaking out of their bed. In the beginning, it was hard because of both Maggie's determined cuddles and the guilt.

Yes, The Guilt. Alex knew she shouldn't be doing this...That she shouldn't go behind her wife's back. 

But Alex convinced herself it was for a reasonable cause and she always, always made sure to throw away all the evidence.

Glancing once more at her watch, Alex smiled and walked towards the door. After peeking through the peep-hole, she carefully opened it. On the other side, a woman stood.

"We have to stop meeting like this," The woman said with a conspirational smirk.

Alex grinned back, "I tip you well...so no complaining."

The woman chuckled and shoved a medium pizza box with a small box of hot wings on top into Alex's waiting hands.

"See you next week?" The woman asked, accepting the bills that Alex offered.

Alex nodded, "Same hour" and closed the door gently.

After picking a bottle of water, Alex slowly made her way to their backyard.

"Hey, at least I'm drinking water," Alex said to herself and shrugged.

She loves Maggie's cooking, she does...but two months ago, Maggie got this idea of making fruits and vegetable juices and feeding Alex raw veggies with their organics dinners and forcing Alex into an intermittent monthly Detox, and she was just done with it.

"I am badass, I have to eat like one," Alex murmured to herself as she shoved two hot wings in her mouth.

She was so grateful for Toni's Pizza, a nearby 24hr joint. She was also thankful for Emily, her delivery girl. She was a college student, and the extra tip felt justify.

"Of course it is," Alex murmured again, taking a big bite off a pizza slice, "You're just helping Emily fulfill her college goal," Alex said with a mouthful.

"Alex?"

Alex jolted upright, dropping a half-eaten slice of pizza to the floor.

There in the doorway of their backyard sliding door, stood Maggie Sawyer.

Alex glanced around her, nervously, "Babeee....what are you doing awake?"

Maggie raised one perfect eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest as she slowly took one step closer. She remained silent as she took in the sight in front of her.

A pizza box and a box of hot wings were opened on their patio table. Alex looked at her with deer eyes and a smudge of BBQ sauce on her chin and the corner of her mouth.

"It's not what it looks like!" Alex said, brushing her greasy hands over her pajama pants.

Maggie took another step closer, and with one finger, closed the lid of the pizza box, "Toni's?!"

"I- I know you hate that place but-"

"It's the unhealthiest Pizza in the entire town, Alex," Maggie said, dropping her hands on her hips.

Alex nodded vigorously, "Absolutely, but you see...I found myself awake and-"

Maggie cut her off by raising one hand, "I thought we have a deal about eating healthy."

“We did,” Alex nodded again, “We do,” she quickly corrected.

“So what is this?” Maggie gestured around them, “and at this hour?!”

"I hate your green juices," Alex blurted out and covered her mouth with a hand afterward.

Maggie's eyes widened and then squinted at Alex, "You've never complained before."

"That's because I didn't want to make you feel bad....because I watch how you prepare them with so much love and enthusiasm, but babe," Alex shrugged one shoulder, "They taste like dirt."

Maggie blinked a couple of times before slowly nodding, "Ok…I can understand that."

"And your organics meal...I can’t do it," Alex continued, “I’m sorry.”

Maggie dropped her arms to her side and nodded silently.

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Maggie said softly.

“I want to,” Alex said, her eyes searching Maggie’s, “I’m so grateful for how much you take care of me.”

"I'm going back to bed....enjoy your feast," Maggie said before turning away.

Alex reached for her hand, "Can I have a kiss?"

Maggie feigned disgust, "Not with those betraying lips."

Alex laughed and nodded, "I love you."

Maggie rolled her eyes and walked away, "I love you too," she said over her shoulder.

And just like that, Alex sat down with a smile and finished her feast.

The next day, Alex arrived home just in time for dinner.

"Hey babe, I got the info you asked me this morning for your case," Alex said as she shook her boots off and placed the gun in its safe.

"No work talk, dinner is ready," Maggie said from the kitchen.

Alex nodded a walked to the kitchen to wash her hands. Not noticing anything surrounding her, she absently kissed the back of Maggie's neck and went to sit on the table.

Shooting a quick text to Kara, Alex noticed the big bowl of salad in the middle of the table.

She sighed but quickly dismissed the disappointment.

It was then that Maggie placed a tray of freshly baked BBQ chicken wings and thighs with curly fries around it and a basket of slices of garlic bread on the table.

Alex looked at it in disbelief.

Maggie took her seat next to Alex with a smile.

"I feel like this is a trick," Alex said, looking over at Maggie, who was already serving herself.

"No trick, just food," Maggie said.

"Greasy, not vegan food," Alex clarified.

Maggie laughed, "There is a salad, and the fries and BBQ sauce are homemade."

Alex stood, looking at Maggie in complete silence.

Maggie chuckled and dropped her utensils on her plate, "This is a compromise, Alex."

"How so?" Alex asked.

"I can't force you to eat the same way I do...so, I'm compromising," Maggie smiled, brushing a strand of hair off Alex's forehead, "I'm meeting you in the middle."

Alex nodded, "I can get use to this," she said excitedly, ready to serve herself some food.

"I do want some rules," Maggie said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Name them," Alex murmured, already enjoying a piece of a big fat chicken thigh.

"Pizzas are only for game night," Maggie said, "or lazy Fridays."

Alex nodded, "Deal."

"You will still eat your veggies," Maggie said, gesturing at the bowl of mixed salad in front of them.

"I can live with that," Alex said, taking a spoon of salad and putting it on her plate.

"And I guess I can enjoy my green juices alone," Maggie finished, filling her plate with salad, "You don't have to drink them anymore."

Alex moaned dramatically in content, cupping Maggie's face to kiss her all over.

"Not with BBQ lips!" Maggie squealed as Alex kissed her face.

"I love you, baby," Alex smiled and continued enjoying her meal.


End file.
